Draco Sodding Malfoy
by shewhxmustnxtbenamed
Summary: Harry finds Draco outside a pub and takes him back to his place, only to find out that Draco is in an abusive relationship. Harry invites Draco to stay until he can get back on his feet. They go to Draco's ex-boyfriends house, and come back with more than they bargained for. This story will alternate between Draco and Harry's Perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

"Night!" I called, letting the door to the pub swing shut behind me. I smiled at the memories of the night, taking a deep breath of the crisp, cold December air.

The snow crunched beneath my feet as I began to walk in the direction of my flat. I heard a whine followed by the grumbling of a man's voice.

"What did I say?" The man shouted.

I looked over my shoulder to see two men in the alley way. One was exceptionally taller than the other, with short dark hair and a bushy beard growing from his tree trunk of a neck. The other man was slender and much shorter, long blond hair hanging around his face.

I frowned, but turned my back on the scene. It's none of your business I told myself.

"Please.. don-." The end of the man's words were cut off by a loud cry as he was slapped sharply across the face.

That's it.

I turned on my heel, drawing my wand.

"Hey! What's your problem?" I asked the man as I approached, anger bubbling beneath my skin.

I noticed that he was about two feet taller than me and twice as wide.

"Back off, this ain't your business." He grunted out, picking up the blond by his neck to pin him against the wall.

"You've made it my business. Let him go, or I'll hex you into next week." I said, raising my wand level to the man's face.

He scoffed, dropping the other man to the ground like garbage.

"You will, will ya? A tiny scrap like you?" He teased, stepping toward me menacingly.

I stood my ground, my jaw clenched in anger.

"Lumos." I said, lighting my wand to give the man a better view of my face.

He immediately halted in his tracks, his jaw going slack.

"You- you're-" He started.

"Yeah, I am. Piss off." I said threateningly.

He bent down slightly as if he were going to pick up the man from the ground.

"Leave him." I practically shouted, taking a step forward.

He didn't need to be told twice. He immediately turned, heading down the alley in a half-jog. I watched the darkness for a moment longer to be sure he wasn't returning.

I replaced my wand to my pocket, kneeling down next to the man on the ground. I fitted my hands underneath his arms, dragging him up against the wall into a sitting position.

"Hey." I said, shaking the man slightly. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, lifting one of my hands from underneath his arm to lift his head up.

I raised his chin, his long hair sliding back off his face. I gasped and jumped back as if I had been burned, watching as the man slumped over again without my support. My heart was pounding in my chest as I slowly leaned forward again, hauling the man up against the wall again. I lifted his chin with one of my hands, pushing his hair back with my other. I drew my wand.

"Lumos." I whispered after a moment of hesitation.

There he was. Pointy face and white-blond hair. Unmistakably Draco Malfoy.

"Shit." I muttered, tucking my wand away again. "Malfoy." I muttered, patting his face slightly. "Malfoy, wake up." I demanded, shaking his shoulders slightly.

He gave a slight groan, his head lolling to the side. His eyes moved under his eyelids, but they did not open. There was a small trickle of blood coming from his lip where the other man had hit him.

"Damn it, Malfoy." I muttered, looking around at the snow covered ground.

I heaved a great sigh, grabbing one of his wrists. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders, hauling him up with every ounce of strength I could muster. I wrapped my other arm around his slender waist, holding him to me tightly as I began to walk.

* * *

I shoved the door of my apartment open, dragging Malfoy over to the couch. I set him down on it not too carefully, picking up his legs from the ground to lay him down. I shut the door of my apartment, walking over to the stove to click on the kettle. I plucked off my glasses, rubbing my face roughly with my hand.

 _I can't believe I have Draco sodding Malfoy in my apartment_ I thought to myself. _Of all people, it just had to be him._

I heaved a great sigh as I let my hand drop, shoving my glasses back on my face as I turned around to grab a mug from my cabinet. I plucked a teabag from the shelf, setting it in my mug before grabbing the whistling kettle from the stove. I poured the water into the mug, clicking off the stove.

I walked back over to the living room, standing behind the couch to look down at Malfoy. His long hair was askew, falling all over the brown leather of my couch. His lip looked swollen, the blood on it now drying. I sighed and walked around the couch, setting my tea down on the table. I walked down the hall and into my bedroom, grabbing a pillow from my bed. I returned to the living room, kneeling down next to the couch to pick up Malfoy's head and shove the pillow underneath it. I stood and grabbed a rag from the drawer as I walked over to the kitchen sink, running warm water over it. I squeezed out the excess water, folding it as I walked back over to the couch.

I nudged Malfoy's legs to the side slightly to make room for me to sit down. I patted his pockets in search of a wand. The last thing I needed was for him to wake up and hex me before I could explain myself.

I checked and re-checked his pockets, only coming up with a few galleons and knuts. Where was his wand?

I frowned as I gently dabbed at his lip, watching as it lifted the dried blood from his wound. He groaned slightly, intaking his breath sharply. I saw his eyes open just a crack, enough so that he could barely see me. A deep frown spread across his pointy face.

"Get off me, Potter." He drawled, turning onto his side.

I froze, watching his angular face as it relaxed again. Suddenly he gasped, his eyes flying open. He sat up with such force I thought he was going to hit me in the face with his head.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing?" He reached up and felt his lip, which had begun to bleed again. "What did you do to me? What's going on?" He demanded, his eyes narrowing.

"Lay back down, Malfoy. You were in a fight." I muttered, pressing back on his shoulder to force him back down on the pillow.

" _Me_? In a _fight_? Malfoy's don't get in fights, Potter." He grumbled, wincing as I touched his lip with the damp cloth again. He swatted me away. "Why am I here? How did you find me?" He questioned.

I sighed, realizing he wouldn't give up until I gave him some answers.

"Like I said, you were in a fight. It was outside a bar, how much did you drink?" I asked.

His face pinched up as if I had said something idiotic.

"I don't fight, and I don't drink you imbecile. You must have seen wrong." He said stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Well if you don't drink then why can't you remember what happened?" I questioned, raising the wet cloth to his mouth again.

He remained silent, glaring at me while I dabbed at his mouth.

"So you were drinking?" I asked after his lip had finally stopped bleeding.

"No, I wasn't. I'm not allowed t-" He cut himself off. "I don't drink." He said sternly. "And I don't fight."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, tell that to the 7 foot beast I scared away tonight." I muttered, dropping the wet rag onto the table as I picked up my tea.

"7 foot.. Wait, who are you talking about?" Draco asked, sitting up again. I reached to push him back down, but he grabbed my wrist. I looked up at his face to find his eyes wide and full of fear. "Harry, who are you talking about, what did he look like?"

 _Harry?_

"Uh- He um.." I stuttered out, taken off guard by Malfoy's sudden use of my first name. "He had dark hair and a beard. Pretty muscular."

Malfoy's grip on my wrist had become almost painful, his eyes widening even further.

"I have to g- I have to go. I have to get home. Let me up. Let me up!" He shouted, trying to push me off the couch.

I set my tea on the ground, spilling half of it as Draco pushed against my side to try and make me move.

"Calm down!" I shouted, grabbing his shoulders to make him be still. He was on the verge of hyperventilating, looking around frantically as if someone were going to come around the corner and attack him. "Malfoy!" I yelled, trying to get him to look at me.

"Malfoy!" I screamed, finally grasping his face in my hands.

His grey eyes landed on my face, his hands clutching my wrists, nails digging into my skin.

"What have you done?" He asked quietly. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, what have you done." He practically sobbed, clutching my wrists even tighter.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, ignoring the pain in my wrists.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, dry sobs coming from his body.

"Let me up." He said, his hands slackening from around my wrists.

"Why?".

"I have t- to get home." He said, dropping his hands completely.

"Why?"

He swallowed audibly, his eyebrows pulling together.

"He- he'll kill me if I don't. He'll kill me." He said, so quietly I almost couldn't hear him.

"Who?"

"Michael. My boyfriend." He choked out, his eyes finally opening. "The man in the alley."

Suddenly everything clicked. I dropped my hands from his face, watching as he closed his eyes again.

"P-please. Let me up." He said miserably.

"Where do you live?" I asked, causing him to look at me in shock.

"You're letting me leave?" He questioned.

"No. I'm asking where you live so I can rip him apart." I replied, my voice surprisingly steady.

Malfoy's eyes opened widely, fear filling them.

"N-no, you can't. You can't go over there. He'll- he'll kill you." He said hastily, grabbing my arm.

"Watch me." I stood, ripping my arm from Malfoy's grip.

I couldn't understand the sudden wave of rage that crashed through my body, all I knew is that I had to find this guy- Michael- and kill him. Nothing else mattered.

"Where do you live?" I repeated, my hands itching to punch this guy in the face.

Malfoy sat motionless on the couch, his mouth agape.

I opened my mouth to repeat my question.

"Why do you even care, Potter?" Malfoy snapped, standing from the couch.

I didn't have an answer, so I continued to stand silently, my jaw set. Malfoy gave a huff of frustration and started for my door. I stepped in front of him. He glared at me, trying to step around me. I took a side step and blocked him.

"Let me pass." He demanded, folding his arms.

"And then what? How are you even going to get home? You haven't got a wand and I expect you live far away from this dump." I said, gesturing to the general vicinity.

He continued to glare at me, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. His lip was becoming more and more swollen by the second. We stared at each other for a solid minute before Malfoy gave up with an annoyed huff.

"Fine." He said, turning on his heel to return to the couch.

He sat down angrily, a deep frown on his angular face as he glared at the fire. Another solid minute passed before I walked toward him, sitting on the couch beside him. I picked up my tea from the floor, setting my teabag on the damp towel. I handed him the mug, expecting him to turn his nose up at it. Surprisingly, he took it, holding it between his hands.

He took a deep breath, bringing the mug to his lips. He winced slightly, drawing the cup back when he realized he still had a wounded lip. He slowly returned it to his mouth, taking a long sip.

"Thank you." He muttered out.

I was barely able to contain my shock. I cleared my throat, normalizing my expression.

"You're welcome." I said, watching as he took another sip of tea. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" I asked quietly, as if sharing a secret.

He scoffed slightly. "It's not like anyone would care." He said, lowering his tea into his lap.

"I care." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

I saw an automatic twist of annoyance flash across his features as he turned his head to look at me. I worked hard to keep my face as sincere as possible. His expression melted away when he saw me, realizing that I was serious.

"Why?" He asked again, watching my face carefully.

All I could do was shrug. He gave a small huff and returned his attention to his tea.

"Where's your wand, Malfoy?" I asked.

He rubbed his thumb against the handle of his mug in contemplation.

"Michael took it a few months ago." He muttered out, focusing on his mug. "He said I wouldn't need it."

Anger flared in the pit of my stomach, the urge to track this guy down becoming stronger.

"How long have you been with him?" I asked.

Draco sniffed in contemplation, pursing his lips as he thought.

"Three years." He said finally.

I grit my teeth, trying not to imagine three years of Malfoy being used as a personal punching bag.

"Has it always been this bad?" I asked.

Malfoy looked at me, his face twitched as if deciding what expression to pull. Apparently at a loss, he looked back down at his mug. He sighed and set it on the table in front of us, standing slowly. He kept his back to me as he tugged upwards on the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

I could see a large purple bruise on his back, holding my breath as he turned around to face me, his eyes downcast. There were brown and purple bruises spread all across his stomach and chest.

"He usually hits me where people can't see. It's easier to hide." He choked out between gritted teeth.

"Draco.." I whispered, his name falling out of my mouth before I even thought about it.

At my use of his name he let out a sharp sob, clutching his shirt to his chest as he brought his other hand up to his mouth. He doubled forward, as if about to fall to the ground. I stood and caught him in my arms, trying my best not to press any of his bruises as I embraced him. He rested his forehead on my shoulder, his arms squished between us as he cried.

I rubbed slow circles on his back, vowing to rip Michael to shreds the second I laid eyes on him.

"It's okay, he can't hurt you anymore." I said softly, bringing one of my hands up to stroke his hair. It was softer than I expected it to be, sliding between my fingers easily.

He lifted his head from my shoulder slightly, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

"I have no where to go. I h-have to go back." He said, sniffing deeply, his voice full of dread.

"You can stay here." I blurted out, not really thinking of the fact that I only had one bedroom. "Well- until you get on your feet again. I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a wh-."

He let out a shaky laugh, wiping at his eyes.

"Potter, I haven't seen you in over four years and your offering your home to me?" He questioned, his silvery eyes searching my face.

They were pink and bright with tears and far too close to my face to be acceptable. I glance down at his lips, which I noticed were dampened with his tears. I swallowed, my mouth suddenly going dry.

"I uh.. Well." I said, clearing my throat. "Yeah. I guess I am." I shrugged, stepping back to release him from my embrace.

He smiled wetly and shook his head, wiping his face with his shirt as he pulled it back over his head.

"You're as mental as the day I met you." He mumbled, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lip.

"Yeah." I admitted.

He flashed me another small smile. I watched as it reached his eyes, making them crinkle up briefly and send a flutter through my chest. I couldn't recall ever seeing Malfoy smile that way.

"Thank you, but I'm not a charity case." He muttered, the smile falling from his face as he smoothed out his shirt. He continued to hang his head, apparently interested in my sitting room table.

"I know." I said firmly. "You're a-" I cut myself off, my mouth forming around the word slowly. "Friend." I finished, watching his face.

His eyebrows drew together as he looked over at me, studying my face as if he was seeing me for the first time.

"A friend." He stated, more than questioned. I nodded. "Hm." He said, observing me a little longer.

I almost wanted to laugh. _Me? Friends with_ Draco _sodding_ Malfoy _?_ It was verging on comical. After all our history, could it even be manageable? A smile pulled on my mouth as I outstretched my hand.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Harry Potter." I said, watching his expression change from confusion to amusement.

He lifted his head, raising his chin high.

He clasped his hand in mine, sending a shockwave through my body.

"Malfoy." He said, a full smile spreading across his face. "Draco Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

" _This_ is your room?" I asked, observing the opened drawers, unmade bed and clothes strewn about the room.

Potter cleared his throat. "Yeah. Sorry about the mess." He muttered, waving his hand.

Immediately the clothes went into the hamper, the bed made itself and the overstuffed drawers organized themselves and closed quietly.

"How did you do that?" I asked, looking to see if he had a wand in his other hand.

He just shrugged and stepped forward, kneeling down next to his bureau.

"You can sleep in here tonight, I'll take the couch." He said pulling out an old T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Why?" I asked with a frown.

He just shrugged again, hanging the clothes over his shoulder.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" I asked.

He shrugged as he stood, ducking into the bathroom. He walked out with a packaged toothbrush and toothpaste, handing it to me.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, looking down at the toiletries he was trying to hand me.

He just stared at me, those too-green eyes trying to search out every secret I've ever held from him.

"Do you know how to speak or do you just find it _that_ difficult to string a sentence together?" I snapped, regretting it immediately.

He just looked at me for a moment, then walked past me, toward the doorway. I was sure he was going to tell me to get out, but then he spoke.

"I'll be in the living room if you need me." He said, shutting the door behind him quietly as he left.

I stood and frowned at the door for a long time. _What on_ earth _did Potter have to gain by helping_ me _?_

I sighed and plopped down on his bed, setting the toiletries down next to me. I spread my hand out of the soft red quilt atop the bed, taking a deep breath. I looked around the room, observing the brown wooden furniture and white carpet of his room. The walls were a deep reddish brown, which went surprisingly well with everything else. I turned and saw a floor length mirror attached to the door of his bureau and stood, walking over to it slowly.

I kept my eyes on the floor as I walked, afraid and ashamed to look in the mirror. I tugged my shirt off, draping it on the bed behind me before I turned around. I slowly lifted my eyes to my bruised stomach in the mirror, turning sideways to examine the purplish bruises spread across my sides and my back. I lifted my eyes to my face, finding a bruise and a cut on the left side of my lower lip.

I frowned and raised my hand to my face, poking at my tender lip. I winced and sighed, dropping my hand away. The sudden jerk of movement made one of my bruised ribs ache, and I grasped my side as I gritted my teeth, grunting slightly against the pain. I took a deep breath and picked up the toothpaste and toothbrush from the bed, turning to walk into the bathroom.

I squirted the toothpaste on the toothbrush, running it under the tap for a moment before sticking it in my mouth.

"Damn." I muttered, remembering the swollen cut on my lip with a shock of pain.

I returned the toothbrush to my mouth gently, brushing my teeth with caution. My eyes found my face in the mirror above the sink. I paused, slightly shocked at how ill I looked. I reached a hand up to my face, poking at the dark purple under eye bags caused by lack of sleep. I dropped my hand back down to the handle of my toothbrush and continued brushing my teeth, keeping my eyes on the sink.

I spat out my toothpaste, licking the cut on my lip when it stung from the mintyness. I scooped up a handful of water, wiping it across my mouth gently. I jumped when I heard the clearing of a throat from the doorway, whipping around to see Potter standing there with some clothes in his hand. I was even more shocked to feel the sense of relief that washed over me when I realized it was him. His eyes were averted as he held the clothes out in front of him.

"I forgot to give you pajamas. So.. if you want them. I'll just put them on the bed." He muttered, turning around. I folded my arms in front of my bare chest, remembering that I had taken my shirt off. I heard the door creak open again and realized he was about to leave again. I dashed to the door of the bathroom, my arms still folded across my stomach.

"Potter, wait." I said, stopping in the middle of the room.

He poked his head back from around the door, his eyes finding and locking on my face. I lost my nerve, dropping my eyes away from his to look around at his red-brown walls. I took a deep breath and looked over at him again, finding him still staring at me silently.

"Thank you." I said quietly. "For the uh.. Pajamas." I muttered, gesturing to the small pile of clothes on the bed.

He ducked his head, a small smile lighting his tan face. He dropped his eyes to the floor before shutting the door with a soft thud.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, dropping my arms from around my stomach. I looked down at the pile of clothes at the foot of the bed, walking over to pick them up. I shrugged as I held them in front of me. _They aren't_ that _bad_ I thought to myself. I dropped the clothes back on the bed as I tugged off my trousers, hanging them on the bed on top of my shirt.

I put on the clothes that Potter gave me, holding my arms out to examine the too short pants that hung loosely on my hips. The shirt was twice my size, nearly slipping off one of my shoulders. I tugged it back into place, walking over to crawl into bed.

As the quilt landed over my shoulders, a wave of Potter's warm scent washed over me. Like honey and sugar and something that smelled like new leather. I tugged the quilt up to my nose, engulfing myself in the heavy scent. I knew I wouldn't have any bad dreams tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes flew open at the sound of a clanking pan. I slowly slid my wand out from underneath my pillow, careful not to make a sound.

 _1...2...3..._

"DON'T MOVE!" I bellowed, pointing my wand at the intruder.

The slender figure froze, slowly turning around. They raised their hands up, a pan in their right hand.

"It's me." They said quietly.

I squinted into the darkness, recognizing the voice, but from where? I waved my hand through the air to turn on the lights, immediately recognizing the pointy face of Draco Malfoy. I exhaled in relief dropping hands down to my sides.

"Damn it Malfoy, I could have _killed_ you." I muttered, tossing my wand onto my pillow before I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well it's not my fault you're so paranoid. I was just going to make some breakfast." He muttered, turning back around to the stove.

"What? Breakfast?" I asked, reaching down to pick up my watch from the sitting room table. "It's 6:30, why are you even awake?" I asked, rubbing my eye sleepily as I walked around the couch.

"Some people like to wake up early enough in the day to be productive." Draco snapped, walking over to my refrigerator. I watched the muscles in his jaw work as he stared at the contents of my shelves, dropping his eyes to the floor in front of my feet. "Sorry. I'm used to waking up early to make breakfast for Michael. I couldn't go back to sleep."

I nodded in understanding, stepping forward to look into the fridge. I crossed my arms.

"It's fine, I should probably wake up earlier anyways." I said with a shrug, looking at the week old take-away and half empty bottle of milk that was currently inhibiting my shelves.

"Maybe we should go out for breakfast?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him, a half smile lighting my face.

"Yeah, maybe we should." He replied, shutting the door with a soft thud. "I'll go to the grocery store later while you're at work." He muttered, turning to put the pan back where it belongs. "Do you have a job?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"It's Saturday." I replied, watching as he grabbed the sponge from my sink and started scrubbing at a coffee ring on my kitchen table.

"Oh, right. Sorry." He said, frowning at the stain.

The shirt that I had given him was hanging off of his thin frame, the pants synched tight around his slender hips to keep them up. He looked like me when I dressed in Dudley's clothes. The collar of the shirt was so wide on him that it was slipping off his shoulder as he scrubbed.

 _Wait_. Why the _hell_ is Draco Malfoy cleaning my counter? I stepped forward.

"You don't have to clean that, you know? I'm the one that left it there." I said, watching the soap suds move across the counter.

He didn't answer, just kept scrubbing. I glanced down and saw that the stain was gone, he was just pushing soap around on a clean section of the table.

"Malfoy?" I asked, watching his frowning face. "Malfoy?" I asked again, tilting my head to try and get into his line of vision. I sighed and reached my hand out, resting it on top of the one he was using to scrub my counter.

He looked up at me with wide eyes, his mouth opening slightly.

"You don't have to scrub my counters. And you don't have to go to the grocery store for me." I said, slowly removing the sponge from his hand.

He looked down as if he hadn't realized he had even picked up the sponge in the first place, his eyebrows drawing together.

"Right." He said quietly. "Sorry."

"Let's go get some breakfast, yeah?" I asked, wiping up the puddle of suds from the counter with a dry rag.

He nodded and swallowed, turning to walk back toward my bedroom. I frowned as I watched his thin frame disappear from the room. I looked down at the sponge and then at my fridge.  
Why the hell did he just clean my counter? What's his problem? Is this what he did at his own house? Clean and cook and go grocery shopping?

I frowned and looked back up at the doorway from which Malfoy had just exited, shaking my head with both sadness and confusion.

How did _he_ get himself in a situation like this?

I dropped the rag down on the counter, walking over to the couch to pick up the blanket I had abandoned. I draped it over the edge of the couch, setting my pillow up neatly. I puttered around, picking up a few stray dishes and books that I had left lying around. I straightened a few appliances in the kitchen, making everything look a little more organized.

I sighed and leaned back to look at my small kitchen/ living room, observing the small island which sat in the middle of the 'L' shaped counter tops. The hardwood cut off and turned into a cream colored carpet where the brown leather couch sits, its back pushed against the hardwood barrier. I looked beyond the couch at the small fire still flickering in the fireplace, and up at the mantle which held many pictures of Hermione, the Weasley's and Teddy Lupin.

My attention was caught by Malfoy as he entered the room, wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Oh." I said out loud, pushing myself off the counter. "I have some uh.. smaller clothes, if you didn't want to wear those?" I asked, trying not to be offensive.

"This is fine." He said, scratching his side. He suddenly winced and took in a sharp breath, holding his side tenderly.

"I'm an idiot." I said, slapping my forehead.

"Well observed." Malfoy grunted, straightening out again.

"No, I mean I can heal your bruises." I said, walking forward.

I was already unbuttoning his shirt before he actually realized what I was saying. He reached up and grabbed my wrists.

"Wait what?" He asked, frowning at me.

"Your bruises, I can heal them." I said again.

He continued to frown at me, his hands still clutching my wrists.

"Why?" He asked.

I blinked.

"Um because you're hurt?" I replied, raising my eyebrow.

Did he _want_ to be in pain?

"Yeah, but what do you care?" He said, glancing down at my hands.

I exhaled sharply, working on the buttons to his shirt again.

"Stop trying to undress me and answer my question." He said, swatting away at my hands.

I flushed.

"I'm not trying to _undress_ you, I'm just trying to get to your skin." I muttered. He raised his eyebrows. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. "No- Malfoy- I need to touch your skin." I groaned when I realized how bad that sounded, holding my face in my hands.

I took in a deep breath, lifting my head as I opened my eyes.

"I need to touch your skin to heal your bruises, otherwise it might not work." I said finally, holding my hands out.

Malfoy smirked, his eyebrows still raised.

"As you wish, Potter." He muttered, reaching up to his half undone shirt to pull it over his head.

He winced slightly, a small groan coming out of his mouth.

"Sorry, it's always worse the second day." Malfoy muttered, dropping his shirt at our feet.

I frowned and shook my head.

"Not your fault." I said, wondering why he was always apologizing.

He just stared at me, blinking as if he was surprised.

"Can I?" I asked, reaching my hands out toward his chest.

He looked down at my hands and then swallowed, nodding his head. I reached forward, placing my hands on either side of his ribs. I closed my eyes and exhaled slowly, willing my magic to flow through my palms and onto his bruised body. This way was harder than using a wand, but it was more effective.

 _Alasanibit_ I thought to myself, feeling the warmth of magic spread through my palms. I opened my eyes and slowly moved my hands down his hips. _Alasanibit_. I stepped sideways, moving one hand to his stomach, the other across his back. I walked a full circle around him, repeating the incantation as I let my hands drag across his stomach.

He groaned slightly.

"Sorry." I whispered quickly.

I realized that there might be wounds that I couldn't see, and slid my hands up his chest slowly, the warmth of magic still heating my palms. _Alasanibit_ I thought again, just for good measure.

Somewhere between the bottom of his ribs to the top of his collarbones I realized how incredibly soft his skin was.

I swallowed hard as I traveled up to his shoulders, keeping my eyes on my hands and my thoughts away from the feel of his skin. I moved up his neck and over his chin, pressing my thumb against the cut on his lip to heal it. His lips parted, warm breath washing over my nail and across my knuckle.

I made the mistake of glancing up at his eyes, finding them half open, widening when he realized I was looking at his face. He reached up and touched the underside of my biceps, his fingers cool against my skin. I slid my finger from his lip, watching as he licked the newly healed skin.

For one crazy moment I thought I might just lean forward just another 6 inches and test that skin myself, but I quickly came to my senses, stepping back as I cleared my throat. I immediately felt the absence of his hands on my arms, wishing I had stayed there just a moment longer.

"H-How you feel do?" I stumbled out.

He looked at me questioningly. I cleared my throat again, shaking my head.

"I mean how do you feel?" I asked, ignoring the blush that threatened to spread across my cheeks.

He looked down at his bare chest, poking at the soft flesh. He slowly twisted to his left, then slowly to his right. He lifted his arms above his head, then bent down to touch his toes.

"I feel.. great." He breathed, smiling at me.

I stood there in shock for a moment. He was smiling actually smiling at me. Grin reaching all the way up to those silvery eyes. I blinked and shook my head slightly.

"Really?" I asked happily. "You don't hurt at all?" I asked, watching as he twisted around again, more vigorously this time.

"Yes!" He said, laughing slightly as he looked down at his chest. "I feel better than I have in months! In years even." He muttered, smiling again as he looked over at me. It felt for a second that he was going to lunge forward and hug me, but he stayed in place, the same smile on his face.

"Good. Great! I'm glad." I said, ducking my head as I smiled back at him.

I bent over and grabbed his shirt from the floor, handing it to him.

"I'm just going to get changed and then we can go to breakfast, okay? I know a coffee shop down the street that you'll probably like." I said, stepping around him to head through the doorway.

He nodded and smiled at me, tugging his shirt back over his arms. I turned around the corner and went into my room, shutting the door behind me quietly. I leaned up against it, letting my breath out in a rush of air.

What was I thinking? About to kiss _Draco_ sodding _Malfoy_? Bloody hell, have I gone _mental_?

I closed my eyes and shook my head, making my way over to my bureau to find clothes.

 _Mental_.

* * *

I held my breath as Potter left the room, beginning to button my shirt up again. As soon as I heard the door thud I practically collapsed onto the back of the couch, gasping for air. I let my eyes fall closed. I was so turned on it was hard to believe I was still standing. I was shaking, ragged breaths escaping my lips quickly.

My skin was still tingling with his warm magic and rough hands, the warmth of his breath on the back of my shoulder and over my chest. He studied my skin like it was made of porcelain, his green eyes boring into mine. I could feel my cheeks redden as I remembered the soft moan that has slipped from my mouth when he first began using his magic on me, which he thankfully mistook as a grunt of pain.

I reached up and touched the side of my lip where his thumb had been only a few minutes before, his large hands holding my face delicately. I looked down at my hands as I remembered reaching up to hold him in place, as if he were going to run away. It felt like he was going to kiss me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head at the insane thought. No way in _hell_ would _Harry_ sodding _Potter_ be caught dead snogging a death eater. I sighed and swallowed, beginning to button my shirt up again. I opened my eyes as I tucked my shirt into my trousers, taking a deep breath.

I looked over at his small kitchen, cringing when I remembered my episode this morning. What was I thinking? _Scrubbing his counter like a bloody house elf_?

I shut my eyes and pressed my fingertips against them, shaking my head.

"Ready?" Potter asked from behind me.

I dropped my hands and turned around, finding, to my displeasure, that his wardrobe still hadn't changed from when he was seventeen. I opened my mouth to say as much but then I remembered the way he has looked at my lips and the remark was lost on my tongue.

"Yeah." I replied, putting my hands in my pockets.

I observed his worn jeans and red cable knit sweater, a tan jacket thrown over his broad shoulders. His thighs looked muscular even underneath the jeans, his sweater stretched taught over his chest and loose around his slim waist. I cleared my throat and stepped through the door with him, pausing as he turned to lock it.

"The cafe isn't too far to walk if you want. It seems like a nice day." He said, looking at the side of my face.

I nodded, resisting the urge to yank my hair down from its bun to hide the bags under my eyes and hollow cheekbones that looked sickly underneath my pale skin.

We walked down a set of stairs and Potter walked forward to push the door open for me. I nodded my head in thanks before folding my arms around myself against the cold wind. I pinched my lips together to refrain from complaint, squinting as a particularly strong gust of wind pushed against me.

I stopped walking with something heavy and warm landed on my shoulders. I looked down at my shoulder to find Potter's tan jacket draped over it. I looked over at him, a question on my lips.

"I forgot to give you a jacket, don't complain just take it." He said quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

I pinched my lips together, sticking my arms through the sleeves. It was so large that my fingertips only barely grazed the ends of the sleeves. The warmth of his body had already warmed it, making me feel like I was going to be swallowed up. I wrapped it tight around me, a puff of his honey sweet scent washing over me.

"Thanks." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the ground.

He didn't reply, just kept walking.

* * *

We had only walked for about 5 minutes before Potter took an abrupt left turn, making me nearly trip over him. He muttered 'sorry' before opening the door to let me pass.

"Thanks." I mumbled, walking into the cafe.

It was small and warm, the deep, rich scent of coffee invading my lungs. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes briefly before a dark haired girl walked up to us.

"How many?" She asked.

I opened my mouth to ask her what she meant, but Potter interrupted.

"Two." He replied.

"Booth or table?" She asked.

Potter looked at me briefly before answering.

"Booth." He said with a polite nod and a smile.

She smiled back, giving him the once-over before turning around, her long black hair falling over her shoulder as she grabbed two menus off the podium at the front.

"Follow me." She said, eyeing Harry.

He walked forward, checking every 2 seconds to make sure I was still behind him. I rolled my eyes. I'm not a child. Though, I did feel like one in his over sized jacket.

He slid into one side of the booth, taking the menu that the girl handed him. I slid in the seat opposite him, struggling slightly to free my hand from Potter's too-long sleeves.

"Thank you." Potter said, smiling at her briefly before looking down at the menu.

She continued to stand there, holding a pen and a pad of paper eagerly, watching Potter look down the menu. He noticed the silence and looked up at me, then realized she was still there.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked earnestly, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh! No, sorry." She said with a small laugh.

He chuckled briefly before looking back down at his menu. She lingered for a few seconds before turning to walk away, a look of disappointment on her face.

I kicked Potter's shin under the table.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" He asked, reaching under the table to rub his leg.

"Are you really _that_ thick?!" I asked, gaping at him.

He continued to look alarmed and confused. I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"She was flirting with you, you moron." I whispered, watching as he glanced in the woman's direction.

"So?" He asked, his brow furrowing.

"What do you mean ' _So_ '?" I asked.

"So, what do I care if she's flirting with me?" He muttered, opening his menu again.

I suddenly clamped my mouth closed, feeling as though a balloon had deflated in my chest.

"Oh, you're seeing someone?" I asked, fiddling with the end of the jacket sleeve.

His eyes flicked over to my face briefly before returning to his menu.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

I shrugged, opening my own menu. "I don't. Just wondering." I said, trying to keep my tone light.

He glanced at me again before observing his menu, snapping it shut.

"I think I'll get eggs Benedict. What are you having?" He asked.

I pursed my lips and observed the curly font of the menu, suddenly having lost my appetite.

"That sounds good." I said, setting my menu down on top of his.

"Tea?" He asked, raising his hand to get the attention of the girl again.

Considering that she was already staring at him, it didn't take much.

"Sure." I replied.

"What can I get for you?" The girl asked as she approached, smiling at Potter.

"Um eggs Benedict and tea for me, please." He said, handing her both our menus.

"I'll have the same." I said when she glanced at me.

"One or two checks?" She asked.

"One." Potter said before I could reply. I opened my mouth to protest but she was already gone.

"I'm not going to let _you_ buy _me_ breakfast, Potter." I said.

"Alright, and how do you expect to pay, then?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've got money!" I said angrily.

"No, you don't." He said calmly.

"Yes I have-." I cut myself off when I realized he was right. I didn't have any money. Michael took my money.

I sighed and looked at the salt shaker, swallowing hard. I leaned back against the booth, glancing over to find Potter watching me.

"Stop looking at me like that." I said, crossing my arms.

"I'm not looking at you like anything." He replied.

I looked at him again, finding that he was exactly right. There wasn't a line of pity or smugness anywhere on his face. I looked back at the salt shaker. That was easier.

Potter shifted as the girl set our tea on the table, lingering a few moments to get a close up view of Potter's exceptionally tanned face. I looked up at his messy hair, finding that it looked less like a bird's nest than it had back at Hogwarts. In fact, it looked quite soft. Just like his lips.

I shook my head and looked down as he poured me a cup of tea.

"Sugar? Cream?" He asked.

"Please." I muttered, watching as he dropped a cube of sugar and a dash of cream into my cup.

"Thanks." I muttered, picking up my spoon to stir it.

I needed to go home and get my things and my money. But what if Michael was there and Potter saw him? What would happen then? Would there be a fight?

"No." Potter said suddenly.

I looked at him in alarm. Can he read minds?

"I'm not seeing anyone." He muttered, looking down at his tea as he stirred it.

"Oh." I said, mentally kicking myself for actually considering the possibility that he could hear what I was thinking. "Why not?" I asked.

He shrugged, bringing his tea up to his lips.

"Weren't you seeing Weasleeeey?" I asked, extending her surname in an effort not to say 'Weaslette'.

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. "I was. She joined the Holyhead Harpies. It's great for her and I'm glad she got that opportunity, don't get me wrong." He said with a frown. "I think she just didn't want to be tied down here is all. I'll still see her at holidays because of Ron and them, so it's not all bad." He said with a small shrug.

I nodded, unsure of how to answer. He shifted in his seat, taking another sip of tea. Thankfully, the girl was back and set our food in front of us, breaking the silence.

"Thank you." Potter said, setting his tea aside.

"Welcome, handsome. Here's the check. Just wave me down when you're ready." She said, touching his shoulder slightly.

He nodded, not acknowledging the touch.

"Thank you." He said again.

She lingered, continuing to smile at him expectantly. He shifted his silverware, staring at his food.

" _Thanks_." I said harshly, glaring at the girl. Couldn't she see he was uncomfortable?

She looked taken aback, scowling at me before turning to walk away. Potter looked up from his food to make sure she was gone. He glanced at me and then cleared his throat, picking up his fork. He sliced into his egg, spilling yellow yolk onto the english muffin it sat on.

"Why don't you like her?" I blurted out.

He sighed and rested his fork on the side of his plate.

"I just don't." He said with a shrug.

"But why? She's pretty and seems nice enough." I prodded on.

He sighed again, looking over at me steadily.

"I just don't." He repeated.

I stared at him.

"What, are you gay or something?" I asked, my eyebrow raising.

He rolled his eyes, cutting into his eggs.

"Well?" I questioned.

He didn't reply, only sprinkled salt over his food before placing a bit of it in his mouth. He continued to look down at his plate as he ate, shaking his head slightly. He reached over and took a sip of tea, ignoring my gaze as he continued to eat.

I sighed in defeat, rolling up the jacket sleeves to free my hands. I picked up my utensils and cut into my food, a newfound hunger in my stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed as I flopped down on the couch, pushing my fingers through my hair. Malfoy laid my jacket over the back of the couch.

"Thanks." He muttered, folding his arms around himself in a hugging sort of way.

"No problem." I replied. "Are you cold? Do you want me to light a fire?" I asked, sitting forward.

He shook his head. "It's fine." He muttered, sitting on the couch next to me.

I leaned back again, watching as he leaned against the armrest to make himself comfortable.

 _What, are you gay or something?_ Malfoy's voice rang in my head. Why in Merlin's name did he care anyways? And why was he bothering me about who I was seeing, it's not any of his business. I thought my relationship status would be obvious based on the state of my living conditions.

I frowned as I saw him shiver and glance at my jacket, trying to make it look like he was just shifting positions.

"I really don't mind lighting the fire." I said, sitting forward again.

"I'm fine, Potter." He snapped, curling his legs up underneath himself on the couch.

I frowned at him and waved my hand, lighting a fire in the fire place. I watched him and saw a very discreet sigh of relief.

"Why don't you just ask for things when you want them?" I asked, laying my arm on the back of the couch.

He shrugged and looked down at his knees, pursing his lips slightly. I watched him for a minute before I spoke again.

"I was thinking about going to the store in a little bit, do you want to come?" I asked.

"You mean you'd let me stay here alone?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

I let out a short laugh. "Well it's not like there's much to take." I said, waving my hand around the room at the picture frames and lack of expensive devices.

"Yeah, but still." He said, a slight frown creasing his brow.

I shrugged. "I mean you'll be staying here for a while until you can get back on your feet so I'll have to leave you alone eventually." I said.

He looked at me, his frown deepening.

"What?" I asked.

"So you were serious about that? You'll really let me stay?" He asked.

I sighed in disbelief, letting my head fall back on the couch pillow. Unbelievable. I straightened up again.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm serious. Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" I questioned.

He shrugged, looking away from me.

"I just thought you were taking pity on me or something." He muttered.

I almost laughed.

"Malfoy." I said with a sigh. "There are a lot of reasons I made the offer, and it's not because I pity you." I said, grunting as I stood up. "I'm going to the grocery store. Do you want to come?"

I asked, picking up my jacket from the back of the couch.

He shook his head. "I'll just stay here if that's okay." He muttered.

"Yes, that's fine. Do you want anything specific?" I asked, pulling my jacket on.

He shook his head, staring at his knees.

I sighed and checked my watch. 11:08.

"I'll be back in an hour or two." I said, grabbing my wallet from the table. "Uh.." I fiddled with the wand in my pocket. "Here." I said, pulling it out of my jeans.

He looked at the wand and then at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Take it." I said, yielding it to him again.

He leaned backwards with a frown on his face, shaking his head.

"No." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's yours." He said, his arms moving so that he could hug himself tighter.

"I know, but I want you to take it until we get yours back." I said, still holding it out to him.

He frowned again, observing it. I sighed and placed it on the table.

"Just incase." I muttered before turning around toward the door. I opened it, glancing over at him before I shut the door. He was still staring down at it, his mouth slightly open. I shook my head and closed the door, locking it behind me.

I looked down at Potter's wand on the table, waiting for it to disappear. Certainly this isn't real? It had to be a joke. I reached out and picked it up, my hand shaking. I lifted the wand carefully.

"Lumos." I muttered, watching a blue orb of light form at the end of the wand.

I gasped and dropped it, staring down at it with confusion.

Why the hell is _Harry Potter_ letting me stay at his flat, let alone with a _wand_. I hadn't held a wand since Christmas two years ago. Michael had taken mine away after I hit him with a stinging jinx, saying he'd give it back to me when I 'learned my lesson'. I shivered and looked down at the wand, reaching over to pick it up off the carpeted floor.

 _Michael_.

I stood from the couch, looking around for some parchment. I sighed and picked up Potter's wand.

"Accio parchment and quill." I muttered.

A quill and piece of parchment flew into my hand. I hastily knelt down and scribbled out a note.

"If I'm not back when you get here, go to Wilshham flats number 94."

I ran into Potter's bedroom and grabbed a coat from his wardrobe, shoving my arms through the sleeves. This one was much like his tan jacket, only it was dark green and had a silk lining on the inside. It was just as heavy as his other jacket, and just as sweet smelling.

No time. I thought of my clean flat with white tabletops and white cabinets. I twisted on the spot and disapparated with a _pop_.

I opened my eyes slowly, every muscle in my body clenched tight in expectation of a punch or a kick. I exhaled sharply when I was faced with my large, empty living room. The white couch was covered in messy blankets, the table in front of it piled with empty beer bottles and a broken wine glass. There was a deep red stain with broken pieces of a wine bottle surrounding it, seeping into the pure white carpet.

I swallowed as I slowly walked past the scene and through the door that lead down our hallway. The wood floor creaked under my feet. I paused, waiting for Michael to pop out around the corner. When he didn't appear, I carried on down the hall toward our bedroom.

I creaked open the white door, poking my head around the corner.

Michael was sprawled out on the bed, snoring deeply, his thick arms wrapped around a skinny blond boy. I grimaced. It wasn't the first time I had found him with someone else, but it was always creepy how particular he was about who he slept with.

I shook my head and quietly slipped through the door, tiptoeing forward to grab a suitcase from under the bed. I rolled it out silently, opening it before I turned to slide open a drawer of our bureau.

I silently removed shirts and socks and pants, placing them in my case while checking the bed every 4 seconds. My heart stopped when Michael stopped snoring, shifting on the bed slightly to move the covers. When I had gotten enough clothes, I sealed the suitcase and stood, looking around the room.

I had been on a hunt for my wand before, but had never found it. I made a mental checklist of all the places I had already looked. I stepped forward and slowly creaked open the door to the wardrobe. I knelt down, sliding my hand along the bottom of it. I found his long row of shoes, sticking my hand into the toe of each one.

I gasped and whirled around when I heard a soft voice.

"Who're you?" The blond asked, nudging Michael to wake him.

I stood quickly, holding out my hands to show I meant do harm.

"No, no please." I whispered quickly. "Please, don't wake him, I just need to get my clothes. _Please_ , stop!"

It was too late, Michael was already stirring.

"What?" Came his deep voice.

The blond pointed at me. I held my breath as Michael turned to look at me. His sleepy disposition remained when his dark eyes found me, but I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Draco." He cooed sweetly. "Draco, love, what are you doing here?" He asked, sliding out from under the covers to walk towards me. "You know better than to disturb me while I'm sleeping." He said, bringing his hand up to hold the side of my face.

His hand was nearly the size of my head. I felt like if he squeezed hard enough he could probably crack my skull. I shook as I looked up at his bearded face, putting on the best smile I could muster.

"I- I know, I'm sorry. I was just-." I started, resting my hand on his chest lightly.

"You were just _what_?" He asked, a harsh line in his voice that only I would recognize. He grasped my hair roughly, yanking my head backwards. "Leaving me? You think after all this time I'm just going to let you pack up and _leave_?"

"N-no, I wasn't- I was just-" I stuttered, trying to discreetly search for my wand.

The blond man spoke. "Wait, are you... Michael are you not single? Oh my god." I could hear the man scrambling to get out of bed and find his clothes. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'll go. Let me just get my thi-."

"NO!" Michael roared, turning to look at the man. "No." He said, a fake smile on his face. "Don't leave, Draco here would be more than happy to join us. Wouldn't you, dear?" He asked, gripping my hair tightly.

I swallowed, my eyes stinging with tears.

"N-no, I don't want-" I started.

Michael laughed, pushing me backwards to where my head hit the door to the wardrobe. I slid to the floor, watching as Michael walked over to the blonde man. He looked over at me before grabbing the blond and pulling him into a rough kiss. I scrambled to find Potter's wand, whipping it out to point at them.

"J-just let me leave and I wont hurt you." I said as I stood, bearing my wand at him still.

Michael released the blond man, shoving him down onto the bed.

"You hurt me?" Michael asked as he laughed, walking toward me like a hunter after his prey. "I'd like to see you try." He spat.

"Stupef-!" I started. Michael grabbed Potter's wand and threw it before I could get the rest of the spell out of my mouth.

He grabbed me my the throat and slammed me back into the wall, my feet a foot off the floor. I clawed at his hand, gasping for air.

"P-P-Please!" I choked out, swinging my legs wildly to try and get him off me.

I stopped thrashing when he landed a punch to my ribs, knocking the air out of me. My eyes watered as I struggled to take in a breath.

"Please." Michael mocked me in a high pitched voice. "Stop your whining and unpack that case, you're not going anywhere." He said, dropping me to the floor.

I gasped heavily, clutching my side.

"I said unpack that _CASE_!" Michael roared, kicking my hand where I was holding my side.

I heard a crack from my ribs and fell sideways, gritting my teeth.

"Are you _DEAF_?" He bellowed, coming at me again.

I curled up into a ball, wrapping Potter's jacket around me as I lifted my arms to shield my head. I took a deep breath of his honey sweet scent, accepting that it might be the last thing I ever smell. I tightened every muscle in my body as I waited for him to land a kick or a punch or even a spell in my direction, but nothing came.

Suddenly there was a gentle hand on my shoulder. I jumped and jerked away, sending a sharp pain up my side. I slid Potter's jacket off my head to find Potter's tanned face inches from mine. He pushed my hair behind my ear, his brilliant eyes searching my face.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked urgently.

I swallowed and tried to prop myself up on my elbow, groaning in pain when my broken rib sent a shock of pain through my body.

"I'm fine." I lied, gritting my teeth as I sat up.

"Stay there." Potter said, standing up. He bent and grabbed his wand, stepping over a large dark form on the carpet. I gasped when I realize it was Michael.

"You didn't-?" I asked, eyeing Michael for signs of life.

"Not today." Potter replied. "Who are you, what's your name?" I looked over at him confusedly, but then I realized he wasn't talking to me.

"Toby Clark." The blond man said.

"Leave." Potter said, tapping my suitcase with his wand to shrink it down. He put it in his pocket.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Toby said, grabbing his shirt and twisting on the spot to disapparate.

"Do you have anything else you need?" Potter asked me, stepping over Michael to get to me.

"I don't have my wand, but I can buy-." I started, cutting myself off when I saw Potter kneel down on Michael's chest. He pressed the tip of his wand against his neck to wake him.

"Wake up." Potter demanded, jabbing the wand further into Michael's neck. "Where's Draco's wand?"

 _Draco?_

"It's in the wardrobe. T-top shelf." Michael murmured. He looked confused and sleepy.

Potter stepped off him, walking over to our wardrobe. He reached up and was feeling around on the top shelf when Michael moved. I gasped and tried to get Potter's attention, but it was too late. Michael was already pointing his wand at me.

"Think you can get away from me?" He asked, making Potter look over. " _Avada Kedavara_!" He yelled, sending a burst of green light right at my face.

Something heavy and large landed over me right when I expected the curst to hit. I opened my eyes to see a red cable knit sweater. I realized that Potter had thrown himself in front of me to shield me from the curse, but something was wrong. He was still holding himself up, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. His eyes were closed, but opened as I looked up at him, wide with fear.

He swallowed and turned, yanking Michael's wand from out of his hand to hit him with a body bind curse. Potter collapsed next to Michael, breathing heavily.

"You- you got hit. How are you still alive?" I asked, panting just as heavily as he was.

Potter shook his head, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"I don't know. I felt it hit me, like a punch in the stomach, but- but-" He said, shaking his head.

He closed his mouth and took a deep breath, sitting up slowly. He shook his head, eyeing Michael.

"I don't know." He repeated, sitting up on his knees to push himself up into a standing position.

He walked back over to the wardrobe, reaching up to the top shelf. He pulled out a long box and opened it, finding my wand to be hidden inside it. He tucked it in his jacket pocket.

"Do you need anything else?" Potter asked.

"But- but you-." I started.

"We don't have _time_." He said urgently. "Do you need anything else?"

I shook my head, trying to stand. I winced and doubled over in pain. "I think he broke my rib." I grunted out.

"We can fix that back at the flat. Come on." He said, kneeling down next to me.

He wrapped one of his arms around my back, underneath my arm. The other arm went underneath my knees, and before I could do anything about it I was being lifted up from the ground.

"Potter, let me down!" I said, hitting his chest.

Even that small action sent another twang of pain shooting through my chest. Thankfully, Potter made no move to put me down, but instead walked out the door and through the hall of my flat. He carried me through the living room and bent down slightly to open the front door. He left it open as he walked down the stairs and through the doors into the chilly afternoon.

Malfoy rested his head on my shoulder when we were about halfway home. Good thing he was so light, or I would be struggling right now. I was only panting slightly and I hoped he didn't notice. Lord knows he'd demand to be let down the second he noticed any level of work he was putting me under.

My mind traveled back to where I had barged in on the fight. I had heard Michael's yells from down the hall and bounded through the door right as he had brought his foot back to kick Malfoy. I tried my best with a wandless stupefy, and it worked long enough for me to check Malfoy was okay.

I remembered the killing curse hitting me in the back. I felt like I was back in the forest on the ground, only limbo didn't come this time, just the sickly feeling deep in my gut.

I shook my head to try and forget about it, realizing that I had finally landed myself outside my flat. I walked up the steps, waving my hand to unlock the door. I shut it with my foot and climbed the stairs, trying not to let my breathing get too labored. I waved my hand to open my door, leaving it open as I carried Malfoy over to the couch, laying him down gently.

I waved my hand at the door to shut and lock it before unbuttoning Malfoy's shirt. He rested his hand on my hands and frowned briefly before he realized what I was doing. He swallowed and nodded at me to continue, resting his head on the armrest before he closed his eyes.

"Which side?" I asked.

"Left." He grunted out.

He winced slightly as I rested my hand on his side. I exhaled slowly, willing my magic to spread out from my palm in a concentrated fashion. I wasn't just healing bruises this time.

"Alasanabit." I said out loud this time, hoping that would make it more powerful.

"Ohh, fuck." Malfoy muttered, his eyebrows drawing up in the middle.

He gripped the edge of the sofa as a breath caught in his throat.

"Sorry." I muttered, glancing up at him. "Alasanabit."

He let out a huff of air that I could almost confuse for laughter, a grimace crossing his face when I moved my hand.

"Where else does it hurt?" I asked.

"Throat." He breathed.

I slid my hand up his soft chest, trailing my fingers over his throat as his adam's apple bobbed. I removed my hands from his body before I could get too carried away.

"How do you feel?" I asked, looking up at his face.

He was slightly pink and breathing heavily, the spell must have really cause a lot of pain.

"Great." He breathed, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure, you seem a little-."

"I said I'm fine." He grunted out before sitting up. He pulled his knees up to his chest, hugging them close. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Sorry. Thank you. I'm just.." He shook his head and opened his eyes to look at me. "You could have died." He whispered.

"You could have, too." I retorted, sliding over to the other end of the couch.

He looked away from me, staring at the table.

"Yeah, but you're more important." He muttered.

"We are of equal importance, Malfoy." I replied, running my fingers through my hair.

He didn't reply, only stared at one spot on my table.

I sighed and stood up, bending down to grab a bag of groceries from the floor. I heard a gasp behind me and turned around.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a hole, in your jacket." He said, pointing at me.

I frowned, sliding my jacket off. Sure enough there was a grapefruit sized hole straight through my jacket.

"Damn it. Is it on my sweater, too?" I asked, turning my back to him.

I glanced over to see he was nodding.

"Damn it!" I said, yanking my sweater over my head to examine it.

There was an orange sized hole in the back of that. Maybe Hermione could patch it up. I sighed as I stood, damaged clothes in hand.

"I really liked that sweater." I muttered.

I looked over at Malfoy to see he was watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Put a shirt on, you're indecent." He muttered, looking away from me.

I rolled my eyes and tossed my sweater and jacket at him.

"Piss off, Malfoy." I muttered, stooping down to pick up some groceries.

I brought them over to the counter, beginning to sort the different food between the refrigerator and cabinets. I heard a few bags shift before Malfoy brought some groceries over, setting them on the counter for me to sort them.

"Why is there food all over the ground anyways?" He asked, pulling some orange juice out of a bag.

I remembered walking in and dropping everything from my hands when I saw Malfoy's note, leaving it all behind when I apparated straight to the address on the parchment.

"I didn't have time to put it away." I replied, reaching up to put a box of cereal in my cupboard.

Malfoy didn't reply, only went back over to the couch to get more food.

I knelt down over a carton of eggs, finding two of them broken. Panic immediately flooded through me as I carefully picked them up. I remembered the first time I brought home broken eggs. Michael pelted me with them, before kicking my shin and leaving me in a puddle of egg yolks. I never made that mistake again. I took a deep breath as I walked over to Potter, holding them out in front of me.

"I think a few of your eggs broke, I'm sorry." I said, setting them on the counter.

Potter looked at me and then down at the eggs, moving forward to get a better look at them. He shrugged, a dismissive frown tugging at his lips.

"No big deal. It's my fault they're broken anyways." He said before turning around to put some oranges in the fridge.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

He turned and looked at me, letting out a small laugh.

"They're just eggs, Malfoy." He said with a small shrug.

I nodded and looked down at the broken eggs. "Right.. just eggs." I muttered.

I looked up again to watch the muscles in his back move under his tanned skin. There were several different scars slashed into his back, some looked several years old while others were pink and raised. There were other marks on his shoulders and down his arms, but far less than the amount on his back. The skin on his torso was just as tan as his face, rippling over his defined abdominal muscles.

I thought I was going to go mental when he pulled off his shirt. The warmth he sent through my body from his magic was only amplified when he spoke, his rough, deep voice vibrating through my body. I couldn't help but groan in ecstasy, which was thankfully passed off as pain from a grimace I managed to pass over my face. All that was only intensified when he kept asking if I was okay, his voice full of concern.

And then he took off his sodding shirt, of course. Why did I have to point out those holes in the first place?

"Are you okay?" Potter asked.

I blinked.

"Yeah." I muttered, walking over to his rubbish bin to throw out the broken eggs. "Here." I said, handing the egg carton to him.

I realized that he had put away all the other groceries while I had been thinking. Bloody hell, how long had I been staring?

"I'll be right back." Potter said before turning to walk to his bedroom, stopping by the couch to pick up his clothes.

I looked around the kitchen, opening a few of the cabinets to get an idea of the food he had bought. I tugged open the door of the fridge, pleased to find that it was mostly full. I shut the door and hauled myself up on the counter, swinging my legs while I waited.

Potter came back in a minute later wearing a plain blue T-shirt which was tight across his chest and biceps, and hung loosely around his waist. I didn't know if this was better or worse.

"I cleared out a drawer of my bureau and half my closet to put your things in, hope that's okay." He said as he walked over to me.

I nodded, watching when he reached in his pocket as he approached me. He pulled out a long box and held it out to me. I stared at it, realizing what it was. My wand. I hadn't held it in years. I reached out and took it from him, my hands shaking as I took off the top.

I picked it up slowly, a smile spreading across my face. I let out a deep exhale, as if a large weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at Potter.

He smiled briefly before turning to look in the fridge.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked, sliding off the counter to get the pan from the cabinet.

"I don't know, what do you want?" He asked, still looking in the fridge.

"What do I want?" I questioned.

He looked over at me, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Malfoy, what do you want?" He said, smile fading when he saw the pan in my hand.

"I uh.. I don't know." I said, staring down at the pan.

His frown deepened, making a twist of discomfort form in my stomach. What did I do wrong?

He shut the fridge and walked over to me. I stepped back, the counter stopping my movement. He slowly reached over and plucked the pan from my hand, setting it on the counter.

"What do you want to eat, Malfoy?" He asked calmly.

I shrugged, shaking my head. I couldn't remember the last time I actually had to choose what I wanted to eat. I always ate everything Michael ate. That is, if he would let me eat.

He tilted his head and observed me. It was at this point I realized my shirt was still hanging open. I hurried to pull it around myself, averting my eyes.

"What's your favorite food?" He asked.

I shrugged.

"Favorite band?"

I shrugged.

"Favorite color?"

"Green." I replied.

He laughed and shook his head. I glanced at him with a smirk, looking away quickly.

"Favorite restaurant?"

I shrugged.

"Favorite place to go?"

I frowned at him.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" I asked, crossing my arms tightly.

"Because I don't know anything about you and it looks like you don't know anything about yourself either." He said, folding his arms.

"What are you talking about, Potter, of course I know myself." I replied, glaring at him.

"Okay, then why don't you know your favorite food?" He asked, tilting his head.

"I like lamb, okay?" I said dismissively.

He raised his eyebrows.

"Do _you_ like lamb or does _Michael_ like lamb?" He asked.

I averted my eyes. In fact, lamb was Michael's favorite food. We had it so much that I just accepted it as my own favorite as well. I learned to cook it well enough.

"Thought so. What's something you like?" He asked.

I kept my arms crossed.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Anything. Favorite shoe brand, favorite scent?" He asked, resting his hip on the counter.

Anger was flaring up inside me, half because I couldn't come up with an answer, and half because I let this happen to me. Since when did I not know what I liked? If someone had done something to piss me off 4 years ago I'd have yelled myself hoarse, but now I couldn't even pick what I wanted for lunch?

I started walking forward, my arms still crossed. Potter stepped in front of me. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Let me pass." I said, trying to step to the side. He moved in front of me again.

"Why? Where are you going?" He asked.

I paused and glared down at him. The height difference was a small one, but it let me see clear over his head.

"Let me by, Potter." I repeated, getting even more frustrated. There was a knot forming in the back of my throat as I tried to step around him again.

"Where are you going?" He asked again.

I pinched my lips together as I glared down at him again. I didn't know where I was going and I didn't know what I wanted for lunch and I didn't know why Potter even cared about me at all but it was too much.

I reached my hand up and shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly in surprise, but quickly stepped in my way when I tried to get to the door. I pushed against his chest again, but he didn't move.

"Get out of my way potter or I'll hex you." I said, pulling my wand.

"Go ahead." He said, pressing his chest up against the tip of my wand.

I swallowed hard, glaring at him. How could I hex him after all he's done for me? I shoved my wand in my pocket angrily.

"Let me pass." I demanded, crossing my arms.

He looked up at me, his green eyes studying my expression. I put on a look of anger and annoyance, tapping my foot for added effect.

"You're afraid." He said, his face smoothing out in realization.

I dropped my arms, twisting my face up in aggravation, both frustrated that he was trying to read me and annoyed that he was right.

"I'm not afraid of you, Potter." I said, trying to push past him again.

He didn't budge, only continued to look up at me.

"I didn't say that it was me you were afraid of." He said, reaching his hand up to rest gently on the arm I was using to try and push him away. I sighed and looked at him, feeling the hardness of my expression soften against my will. "No matter where you go, there will always be a safe place for you here." He said quietly.

I was taken by such surprise by his words that I stopped pushing against his chest, letting the warmth of his hand spread through me. I blinked, and he stepped sideways to let me pass, dropping his hand away from my arm.

I stormed past him and walked out the door, slamming it shut behind me. My chest was heaving, even though I hadn't done anything strenuous. My eyes were stinging with tears, the lump in my throat becoming more and more apparent.

I took about 5 paces down the hall before a sob ripped through my body, I doubled forward, caught by a pair of warm, strong arms. I leaned my forehead on Potter's shoulder, crying for no reason- or for everything- I didn't know. I just knew that I was afraid and he knew that and he would help because that's what Potter does.

I finally got Malfoy to come back inside after about 5 minutes of standing in the hall with him. My stomach growled, but I didn't want to bring up the subject of lunch and have him threaten to leave again.

We sat on opposite ends of the couch. I looked over at Malfoy who had one leg folded under him, the other pulled up to his chest. He was resting his chin on his knee, looking down at his hands as he fiddled with the hem of his trousers. I crossed my legs, stretching my arm out across the back of the couch.

"Why'd you do it?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Protect me. You could have just let me die." He muttered, still looking down at his hands.

I shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied.

Malfoy lifted his head to look at me.

"Why didn't you die? He hit you with the killing curse, I saw it with my own eyes. You should be dead." He said quietly, as if we were sharing a secret.

I shrugged again and shook my head.

"I don't know." I repeated.

"You say that a lot." Malfoy said, resting his chin on his knee again to look at the fire.

"So do you." I replied.

He pursed his lips and glanced at me.

"Who was that guy? At your flat?" I asked timidly, playing with the edge of the cushion my hand was resting on.

Malfoy pressed his lips together and shrugged.

"Never seen him before." He replied shortly.

"So he cheated on you?" I asked, watching his expression carefully.

Malfoy shrugged.

"I'm not with him anymore, so not really." He said dismissively.

I looked down at my knee.

"But he's done it before?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He snapped, lifting his head to look at me again.

I shrugged again. He sighed as he observed me.

"Yes, he has." Malfoy said, leaning back to cross his arms as he stared at the fire.

"Why were you with him for so long?" I asked, watching his profile.

He folded his other leg underneath himself, clenching and unclenching his jaw. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to answer, but he took in a breath, pausing briefly before he spoke.

"I met him at a bar about a year after my father went to Azkaban." Malfoy started, pushing his fingers through his hair. "It was great the first year. He spoiled me rotten, buying me everything I even glanced at. He bought me a puppy for our one year anniversary." He said, his mouth uplifting slightly. "It was great." The smile remained for only a few seconds longer before it faded rather quickly, turning into a frown. "The first time he hit me was on my birthday. I had a few friends over and I guess one of them spilled a drink on his favorite pair of shoes. I told him to stop shouting and he grabbed me, yanking my wand from my hand when I threatened to jinx him. Gave me a black eye and made me clean his shoes the muggle way." He looked away from me. "I scrubbed those shoes until my knuckles bled, but I couldn't get them clean. He hit me until I blacked out, it was crazy." He muttered shaking his head. "I woke up the next day to a new watch and an letter saying he was sorry he lost his temper. I forgave him and it was alright for about a month."

He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"He killed my dog on my birthday this year. Said I didn't deserve her anymore. I tried to take her somewhere but he-." He cut off, pressing his fingers against his lips.

He shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"He just always seemed so sorry for what he did. So sincere. He went from happy to furious at the drop of a hat, it was unpredictable. I just.. couldn't leave. He said he'd kill me if I ever left him." He finished.

I remained silent, watching him. He stared down at his knee, apparently lost in thought. Suddenly he looked over at me, his face blank.

"I've never told anyone before. Even Pansy doesn't know." He said quietly. "Michael sort of isolated me... My friends, they all stopped talking to me eventually. I canceled too many meet ups or I broke too many promises... they hate me." He muttered.

"They don't hate you, Malfoy." I said, attempting to be comforting.

He scoffed.

"If I don't hate you, they don't hate you." I said, a smile on my lips.

He let out a small laugh, shaking his head slightly before he looked over at me.

"You're easy to talk to. Anyone ever tell you that?" He asked, his grey eyes flicking over my face.

I shook my head.

He nodded and looked down at his knee.

"Well, thanks." He said, picking at a loose thread. "Sorry for being all snappy sometimes, I just... don't know how else to be." He muttered with a shrug.

"That's okay." I said with a sigh as I stood. "I kind of like it."

I smiled at his shocked expression briefly as I passed on my way to the kitchen. I stopped halfway there when I remembered our earlier lunch discussion.

"I'd like chicken and rice. For lunch." Malfoy said quietly.

I looked over at him to find that he was still facing the fire.

"Sounds good." I replied, watching as his shoulders relaxed from my response.

I smiled and turned back around, walking to the fridge to pull out the ingredients.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with a start, lifting my head from the back of the couch. I felt warmth against my hip and looked to my left, finding Potter asleep, his feet resting up against me. I rubbed my face and leaned forward, slowly pushing myself up off the couch. Potter's legs slid down, taking up the place I had just been sitting.

I grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over him, watching as he shifted under the covers to tuck his face into the pillow underneath his head. I knelt down next to him, bracing myself on the armrest of the couch. I observed his sleeping face, examining the small wrinkles next to his eyes from years of laughter. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in his sleep and he took a deep breath, his lips parting slightly as he sighed.

I stood, grabbing our dirtied plates and mugs from the sitting room table. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the sponge from the sink, reaching forward to turn on the tap and begin the dishes. The rush of water filled my ears as I looked down at the set of dishes in the sink, watching as a mug filled with water.

With a deep breath I turned off the tap, waiting for shouts and yells that didn't come. I didn't have to do the dishes here. It was okay if I left them in the sink, the world wasn't going to end. I slowly replaced the sponge to the side of the sink and turned around, walking toward the door to the hallway. I reached over to turn off the light when Potter spoke.

"Night, Malfoy." He grumbled, his voice slow and deep.

"Goodnight." I replied, clicking the light off.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no!"

I squinted into the darkness, hearing a strangled cry from my bedroom.

I threw myself off the couch and bounded through the door, wand drawn. I looked around the room in search of an attacker, but Malfoy was just writhing around on the bed, pleading with no one.

I frowned and replaced my wand to my pocket, walking slowly over to the bed. I sat down on the edge of it and reached over to grip his shoulder.

"Malfoy, wake up." I said, shaking him slightly.

"No, please, I'm sorry! _Please_!" He screamed.

I grabbed his other shoulder and shook him more thoroughly.

"MALFOY!" I shouted.

His eyes flew open, gasping for air as if he had just been strangled. He threw himself away from me, nearly falling off the bed as he scrambled to gain distance between us.

"Malfoy, relax, it's just me." I said quietly.

He clutched at the shirt he wore, his chest heaving. He was looking at me glassily, as if he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him.

"It's just me." I repeated.

He blinked a few times, closing his mouth to swallow. He was still breathing heavily, but I could tell that he was coming back to his senses.

"Wh-what's going on?" He asked, looking around.

"Nothing, you were just having a bad dream." I said.

"A dream.." He said, looking down at the sheets twisted up around his legs.

I nodded in confirmation. He took in a few shaky breaths. I could see his muscles relaxing as he sunk further down into the bed. He finally laid all the way down, resting his head on the bare bit of mattress not covered by a pillow.

"Come here, I'll..." _tuck you in_ I was going to say, but then I realized Malfoy would probably hex me senseless if I said that to him. "just, rest your head on the pillow." I instructed, tugging the sheets from around his legs.

He scooted over, a few of locks of his hair stuck to his damp forehead. I laid the sheets over him neatly, followed by the quilt. I pushed the hair back off his forehead, watching his eyes flutter shut briefly as I did so. I could feel him still trembling beneath my fingers, his breathing still not normalized.

I struggled to remove my hand from his hair, finding it even more difficult to stand up from the side of the bed where I sat. I took a deep breath and swallowed, turning my back on him as I began to walk from the room.

"Wait." He said quietly.

I paused, my hand on the doorknob as I was about to pull the door shut behind me. I turned to look at him. He swallowed, shifting under the covers slightly as he looked around the room. His eyes finally found me again and he took in a shaky breath.

"C-can you stay? Just for a little while." He asked, his eyebrows drawn together.

I blinked at him in surprise, but nodded and stepped back into the room, shutting my bedroom door. I walked over to the bed and sat down on top of the covers, bringing my legs up as I rested back against the headboard.

I took in a breath of surprise when one of his hands wrapped around my forearm, shaky and cold. I heard a faint sigh of relief as he gripped my arm tighter, resting his forehead against my bicep. I swallowed and looked down to find his eyes closed, quilt brought up to his shoulders. I could feel his breath on my arm, sharp and uneven.

I slowly removed my arm from his grip, watching as he looked up at me with wide eyes, drawing his hand back under the covers quickly. I reached my arm around him and pulled him closer to me, seeing him relax as he let out a shaky breath. He gripped my T-shirt, slowly scooting his head to rest on my chest.

I slid my hand up and down his trembling back, frown still on my face. What on earth could he have been dreaming about to make him this afraid?

His grip loosened on my shirt as he fell asleep, his shallow breathing becoming deeper. I moved to slide off the bed, but his grip tightened again, keeping me in place. I swallowed and licked my lips, watching his thin fingers relax the longer I stayed still. I sunk down further on the bed, resting my head on the side of the pillow. I reached my hand up and played with a lock of his hair closing my eyes as I waited for him to fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, my previous nightmare still flashing behind my eyelids. I closed my eyes and shook my head, taking a deep breath. I was surprised to find that it smelled like bacon. I opened my eyes again and slid out of bed, kneeling down to the bureau. I opened a drawer to find three stacks of sweaters. I grabbed one and tugged it over my head, pulling up the collar to get a whiff of Potter's honey sweet scent.

Had I just dreamed his presence last night, or was that real? I looked at the bed for a few seconds before I heard the tap in the sink run and the soft thunk of mugs being set on a table. I stood, looking down to find his jumper hanging off of me so loosely I was shocked it didn't just slide right off. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbows, rolling my eyes as one of them slid back down a second later.

I walked over to the door and opened it, padding into the living room. Potter was at the stove, sliding a few pieces of bacon off of a pan and onto two plates that already had a pile of scrambled eggs on them each.

"Hey did you want tea or cof-." He cut off as he looked over his shoulder at me, his lip still caught in his teeth from the word he was trying to say.

He fully turned around, pan and spatula still in hand. I looked down and remembered that I was wearing one of his sweaters. I reached up my sweater covered hand to my chest and pulled the fabric of the sweater forward.

"Sorry, I was cold. Do you want me to put it back?" I asked, beginning to turn.

"No!" He said, taking a step forward. He cleared his throat, softening his tone. "No, it- it's fine. You can keep it." He said, gesturing toward me with the pan and spatula he still held in his hand. He suddenly looked down as if he hadn't realized he was even holding them.

He glanced at me again before clearing his throat as he turned around to put the pan in the sink.

"Did you want tea or coffee?" He asked without turning around.

"Ummm.. Tea, please." I said, walking toward the island.

I hauled myself up on the table, bringing a knee up to my chest. I took the hair tie from my bun and began tying my hair up again, tilting my head back to let my hair hang down. I nearly fell off the counter when I heard the smash of ceramics against the wooden floor. I looked over to find Potter staring down, a surprised expression on his face.

"What just happened?" I asked, sliding my leg down so I could hop off the counter.

"No!" He exclaimed, stepping forward to grab my hips. My feet only grazed the floor before I was being picked up again and set on the table.

"What?!" I asked, clutching his shoulder to keep from slipping off the table.

"The- the shards- I don't-" Potter stuttered out, closing his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't want you to cut your feet." He said finally, opening his eyes again.

His breathing was ragged, his pupils blown wide against green irises. I frowned and nodded.

"Alright then, I'll stay up here." I said, slowly removing my hand from his shoulder to adjust myself on the counter.

He closed his mouth and nodded, releasing my hips from his grasp. I pulled my knees up to my chest and tucked my hair behind my ear, watching as Potter turned around and let out a shuddering breath. I wrapped my arms around my knees and looked down at the broken mugs and spilt tea all over the floor, which vanished at a wave of Potter's hand.

He picked up the kettle and filled it with water again, placing it back on the stove. He cleared his throat, rolling his shoulders out as if they were tense. He turned around, resting his hip on the counter as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you." He said.

I raised my eyebrows, taken aback by the apology.

"It's fine. Really, no big deal." I said with a small shrug.

He eyed me as if checking to see if I was lying. I gave him a small smile which he accepted with a duck of his head. He turned back to the whistling kettle, drawing two mugs from the cabinets. He set a tea bag in each of them, pouring hot water over them.

"Did you want milk or sugar?" He asked, reaching up in the cabinet to grab a small sugar dish.

"Just milk." I requested.

He nodded and turned to walk to the fridge, sucking in a sharp breath as he did so.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, bracing himself on the counter.

"Are you oka-?" I started, sliding off the counter, my ankle twisted, sending me hurdling toward the floor.

I closed my eyes and prepared for impact, but instead of hardwood floor hitting my head, something warm and soft embraced it. I cracked my eyes open and realized that Potter had knelt down to keep my head from hitting the ground.

He set my head down and collapsed next to me, his laughter filling the room.

"What are we _doing_?" He asked, throwing his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean?" I asked, propping myself up to see the self deprecating smile that was spread across his face.

"I mean- We can't go 5 minutes without something happening to us. First I dropped the mugs, then you nearly slice your foot open and I get a mug shard in my own foot whilst trying to keep you from doing so, and _then_ you go and almost bust your head open!" He cut off, laughing again. "Ridiculous." He said, shaking his head.

"What do you mean you have a mug shard in your foot?" I asked, crawling across the ground to try and see the bottom of his foot.

I gasped when I saw a blue object sticking out of his foot, a stream of blood dripping onto the hardwood floor.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed, reaching forward to hold his foot.

"It's fine, it's fine, I didn't even notice it until I stepped on it." He said dismissively, sitting up from the ground. He pulled his foot into his lap, plucking the shard from his heel. He waved his hand to make it disappear, resting his thumb on the cut to heal it.

He removed his hand and showed his foot to me.

"See? It's fine." He said with a shrug.

I frowned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It wasn't your fault, Malfoy." Potter said automatically, drawing his leg up to rest his arm on his knee as he leaned back against the fridge.

I chewed on the inside of my lip, fiddling with the bits of sweater that covered my hands.

He suddenly leaned toward me, his hand reaching out toward my face. I winced and leaned sideways away from his hand out of instinct, shutting my eyes. I heard the scrape of a mug on the floor and opened my eyes slightly to find a plate full of food and a mug of tea next to me. I looked over at Potter to see if he had noticed my reaction, and judging by the way his eyebrows were pulled together, I guessed that he had.

He cleared his throat and leaned sideways to grab the milk from the fridge behind him, uncapping it to pour milk in each of our cups. He set the milk down and waved his hand to bring the sugar down to his hand, dropping a spoonful of it into his mug. He stirred it silently, watching as I took a sip from my own mug.

I pulled a knee up to my chest, setting my mug down to pick up my plate. I stabbed the eggs and ate them, raising my eyebrows at Potter in appreciation.

"Mmm." I said, taking another bite of eggs.

"Good?" He asked, picking up his own plate.

I nodded, taking a piece of bacon into my mouth.

He smiled as he ate his breakfast, eyeing me every so often as if to see if I was thoroughly enjoying my food.

* * *

I looked down at my newly healed foot as Malfoy did the dishes.

"You cooked, I'll clean." He had said when I protested.

What was I thinking when I had grabbed him to keep him from climbing down from the counter? He wasn't even that close to stepping on the broken mug pieces. I just couldn't stand it if he got hurt because of me. He's already had enough men hurting him, I don't want to be added to the list.

Either way, all grabbing him did was make me want to kiss him. Not only was he wearing one of my favorite jumpers, but the way it hung off his body was just... ung. I was surprised I had managed to keep a hold of myself when I first saw him, but when I had turned around to find his neck displayed perfectly as he pushed back his hair... I lost it.

No- I didn't lose _it_ \- I lost my mugs, sending them spiraling to the ground which caused this whole thing in the first place.

I couldn't help but remember the way he coiled away from my hand when I was reaching past him to grab our food from the counter. I looked down at my hand and wondered if he found it threatening.

"You okay?" Malfoy asked, shutting off the sink water.

I nodded, sitting up on my knees to gain leverage to stand.

"Just a little tired I guess." I said with a shrug, pushing my fingers through my hair.

Malfoy swallowed as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"S-so that wasn't a dream?" He asked.

I frowned. "What wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"You. Coming into my- _your_ room." He clarified.

"Oh." I said. I had actually completely forgotten about that. "Yeah, that was real." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

He nodded and looked down at his hands.

"Sorry." He muttered.

I shrugged. "No big deal. I have nightmares, too." I said casually, reaching down to pick the milk up off the ground.

"What are yours about?" Malfoy asked quietly as I opened the fridge.

I tucked the milk away as I pressed my lips together. Are we really going to talk about this?

"The war mainly." I replied, shutting the door to the fridge again.

"Me too." He said, still staring at his hands.

I stayed silent, thinking of a question I wanted to ask him. He seemed to sense it.

"The nightmare I had last night wasn't. About the war, I mean. It wasn't about the war." He said with a shuddering breath.

I remained silent, watching him fiddle with the sleeves of the sweater he wore.

"It was about Michael." He said finally, a thickness to his voice that I wasn't expecting. "We were at a party, and there was some guy talking to me that I didn't even catch the name of. I was doing my best to ignore him, but Michael saw and thought that I was cheating on him or something." Malfoy shook his head. "That's why he killed my dog, it was my fault. It was all my fault." He said, suddenly reaching his hands up to hold his face.

I stepped forward immediately, resting a comforting hand on his back.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know the guy. Michael should have listened to you." I said, rubbing small circles on his back.

Malfoy shook his head and sniffed, his long hair hanging down around his face. I reached up and tucked his hair behind his ear.

"You know what the worst part is?" He muttered out, sighing slightly as he looked at me. "I still miss him a little. How fucked up is that?" He said with a sharp laugh, closing his eyes as he shook his head.

I frowned at him, not knowing what to say. He just sniffed again and held his chin up, blinking rapidly as his eyes opened. He stepped forward and away from my hand and the counter, wiping his face on the back of his hand.

"Do you want some more tea?" I asked.

Malfoy stopped walking and hung his head, a small laugh coming from him. He nodded.

"Yes, please." He said without turning around.

I clicked on the kettle again, reaching up in the cabinet to get a tea bag.

"Thank you, Harry." Malfoy said from behind me.

I looked down at the tea bags instead of facing him.

"You're welcome." I replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! This story has been moved/ continued on AO3! If you go there and search "Shewhxmustnxtbenamed" it will be on my 'works' page. Sorry for the inconvenience! Thanks for understanding! :)


End file.
